1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carryable beverage jugs and more particularly to a cover for a beverage jug which is designed to keep the contents of the beverage jug cool for as long as possible or, if heated, hot for as long as possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has always been a challenge to attempt to maintain the temperature of a beverage when that temperature is different from the ambient environment. There has long been constructed thermally insulative containers which are used by humans when a refrigerator is not convenient or when a heat source is not convenient. The beverage container is to be surrounded by a thermally insulative material in an effort to keep a cold beverage cold or to keep a hot beverage hot. Most thermally insulated containers are constructed of a hard plastic foam and are designed to contain ice with the beverages that are to be maintained cool to be placed therein. Hot beverages can also be placed in such thermally insulative containers with, of course, the ice not being used.
There has also been constructed flexible walled thermally insulative containers. These flexible walled thermally insulative containers are normally constructed of fabric. These fabric covers are then to be placed about the wall surface of a beverage container. In the past, such covers have not been designed to include multiple features that facilitate easy portability of a beverage jug and are not constructed to be durable over a long period of time.